


Baby Got an Atom Bomb

by Culumacilinte



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crazytiems, End of the World, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I took Lucy to Utopia.  A Time Lord and his human companion.  I took her to see the stars.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got an Atom Bomb

There is nothing at the end of the universe.   
  
Nothing.She might have imagined a final, vast event horizon, or some kind of hellish furnace, something to signal the end of days, the Apocalypse.But there is nothing; the universe is not even afforded that small honour.But now, it’s not even darkness, not the black of night- it is truly, for the first time in the history of the universe, _nothing_.The glow of stars has died, the vacuum destroyed all matter down to the tiniest speck of dust, and now all there is, is death.The human race, dying in its second, final infancy.She cannot hear their voices, but she knows they must be screaming.  
  
It takes her breath away.   
  
‘Oh, _Harry_...’ she gasps, and her hands clutch at the doorframe of the TARDIS, standing there, looking out into the void.She knows she’s in no danger, cushioned by the ship’s safety fields- they give her air to breathe, and should she fall, they would catch her- but it doesn’t keep her from feeling that if her nails stop digging into the weathered wood, she’ll tumble out into the nothingness.The thought makes her heart catch in her throat.Her eyes are wide as her small human mind tries to take it all in.    
  
It’s beautiful.There is, suddenly, nothing as perfect in all the worlds as utter annihilation and ruin.Harry can hear her thoughts, she knows, and he chuckles low in his throat as he presses the length of his body against her back, brushing her hair away from her neck with the softest of touches.He presses a gentle kiss behind her ear.   
  
‘What do you think, my darling?’  
  
He gives her no time to answer, though, continuing in a low, lazily fierce murmur.‘The end of everything.This moment, as we stand here and watch, this is the moment the entirety of creation is building towards.This is the _point_.’  
  
A low shudder travels down her spine, and Harry laughs, slipping a hand around to spread his fingers across her stomach, holding her against him easily.It gives the illusion that he’s the one holding her safe inside, that it’s nothing to do with the TARDIS at all, and Lucy lets herself lean into his hand, feeling the tensing of muscles up through his arm and shoulder.   
  
She can feel his smile against the back of her neck, sharp and wolfish, and the hand on her stomach slides down into the waistband of her skirt, snapping the elastic of her knickers slightly.He finds her wet for him, and he laughs.The sound is somehow at once mocking and adoring.   
‘My twisted little Lucy; you would get off on this, wouldn’t you?’  
  
‘No less than you would,’ she retorts.Her voice is quiet, though, and though her internal muscles jump at the faint touch of his fingers, her eyes stay trained on the oblivion outside the TARDIS.  
  
‘It’s so silent,’ she breathes, and her nails on the doorframe of the TARDIS dig in even further.Because it is.So, so silent.It’s like the silence in her head when she doesn’t have music or Harry’s drums to fill it, and she shudders.Against the back of her neck, Harry’s chuckle is wet and warm, and down her skirt, his fingers begin to move.She mewls in the back of her throat as the pad of a finger brushes teasingly against her clit, and he murmurs appreciatively, his teeth scraping over the back of her neck.  
  
‘Never could stand the silence, could you?Shall I cure it for you?Fill your head with the sound of my drums?’Against the doorframe, his fingers purposefully beat the familiar _da-da-da-dum_ , and Lucy smiles breathlessly.  
  
‘Please.’Her voice is no more than a whisper, and Harry hums a little, satisfied, before bending her neck around with his free hand and bringing her into a kiss.His tongue curls around hers, drawing it out into his mouth, and suddenly there, in the back of her head, she can hear the quadruple beat of Harry’s drums.He murmurs a pleased little laugh against her lips as her breath catches in her throat, and pulls back, teasing her with a last, delicate flick of his tongue even after their lips part.   
  
‘Now,’ and she can see the familiar madness in his eyes, ‘ _look_.’  
  
Gently he pushes her head back around, facing back to the nothingness outside the TARDIS, but when Lucy sees what’s there now, her knees fairly buckle.   
  
No longer is it void; no more darkness or death.It’s...Lucy couldn’t even say.Light.Swirling and kaleidoscopic.But it’s more than that, somehow; it screams in her head, resonating with the drums beating against her temples.The edges of her thought strain, trying to take it in, but she can’t.She can practically feel the little cracks lacing her psyche widening, splintering like fractures in glass.  
  
It’s amazing.  
  
‘The Vortex,’ Harry breathes against her hair.‘All of Time... in one last, glorious moment before it dies.’  
  
She groans as his fingers continue to circle, teasing and light, and he growls against the back of her neck; it’s not quite a warning, but it sounds like it nonetheless.  
  
‘And I’ve taken you here,’ he continues, his voice growing rough.She can feel him starting to harden against her back.‘To the end of the universe.Lucy Saxon.You’re the only human who’s ever seen this.’  
  
‘ _Yes_ ,’ she breathes, her voice shaking, and ‘Yes’ again.There’s a rush to it, that knowledge, and Harry, she’s sure, knows that well.   
  
‘ _Look_ ,’ he whispers again, and it’s a command.The voice of the Master.There’s a rip of silk and she cries out as he hikes up her skirt and pushes into her.   
  
For one terrifying moment, she trembles on the edge of a precipice, on the verge of falling, but then she spreads her legs, pushing up on her toes for balance as Harry clutches her against him.He’s so hot, inside her and against her, even with his low body temperature, and suddenly the realisation strikes her that at this moment, she and Harry are the only living things in the universe.Harry’s breath is hot against the back of her neck for a moment before he thrusts again, building up an arrhythmic stride.Her nails dig into the TARDIS doors, and she can taste her own blood on her lips.  
  
The Vortex burns into her, and part of her wants to close her eyes, but she doesn’t let herself.She sags against Harry, pushing herself against him, and a little breathy cry is rent from her throat as he snaps his hips, thrusting up into her once more.His voice sounds as mad as she’s ever heard it when it hisses against her ear.  
  
‘Look at that.That’s chaos, Lucy, and it’s _mine_.’His words are viciously punctuated by his thrusts.‘Mine.’  
  
She’s not sure he’s talking about the Time Vortex any more.  
  
She doesn’t really care.   
  
It sparks a deep, pleasurable ache every time he rolls his hips up into her, and his breath is rough in her ear as he slowly circles her clit with his fingers, keeping pace with his thrusts.They’re both close already, their nerves high and senses tingling with adrenaline and need, and the forced slowness is maddening.He does it because he knows he can stand it and she can’t, and he laughs low in his throat as Lucy whimpers and moans, mouthing hotly at the nape of her neck.Lucy pushes against him, the muscles of her cunt clenching and spasming around him, and he murmurs rich and pleased against her skin.  
  
‘Mmm, my _faithful_ companion.’  
  
His voice is like caramel coating her throat, and Lucy wishes she could taste it, lap it up and then kiss Harry stupid with the taste of it.She can’t, but she can work her hips in rhythm with his, hold herself back from the spiralling pleasure in her stomach until Harry forces up into her, one last time, and sinks his teeth into the back of her neck, stifling his groan as he comes.  
  
She follows soon after, his fingers suddenly fast and firm against her before he even withdraws, and her whole body shudders with her orgasm when it hits her.Her eyes stay open the whole time, and the Vortex swirls like a vast, impossible maelstrom in her mind and body.  
  
A moment passes as they both stand in the open doorway, shaken and spent, until Harry reaches out and slams shut the doors of the TARDIS, and they both collapse on the floor.They shake with heavy breathing and sudden, inexplicable giggles as they attempt to untangle their limbs, but it’s difficult; every time they catch each other’s eye, the giggling renews itself, giddy and senseless.Finally, Lucy presses a hand to her throat, like any lady touching her pearls, managing to- at least mostly- stifle her laughs and catch her breath properly.   
  
‘Ooh, Harry; you are wicked.’  
  
He looks over to her and grins, wide and giddy as a little boy.The juxtaposition is strange; she can still see the Vortex swirling in his eyes, but the grin lights up his face.He lifts an eyebrow at her scrutiny before crawling over to her, wincing at the grating on his knees.‘I am,’ he agrees.‘And you--’ he dips in for a quick, biting kiss-- ‘do nothing but encourage me.’  
  
Lucy grimaces a little as she wriggles out of her torn knickers, holding them distastefully between finger and thumb for Harry to see.‘You’ve ruined another pair, darling; I expect compensation.’  
  
‘This wasn’t enough?’He affects a faux-wounded look, and Lucy laughs, tipping his chin up with red-painted nails and catching his lower lip in a soft kiss.He looks distracted, though, absently staring at the closed doors, and his fingers carelessly tap out the familiar rhythm against the floor of the console room.He purses his lips, and after a moment, looks over at Lucy.A smirk twitches around the corners of his mouth.  
  
‘That was your race that just died at our feet,’ he murmurs slowly, his voice somewhere between amused and disbelieving, ‘and you couldn’t give a toss, could you?’  
  
Lucy laughs.She’s only a little surprised to hear the way her voice shakes.‘And why should I?They’re nothing to me.’  
  
Harry smiles his best, wolfish smile and leans close like he’s about to impart some great secret.‘You know what I’m going to do?’  
  
‘I’ve no idea.’Lucy tips her chin up at him, her eyes sparkling.‘But do tell; I’m ever so curious.’  
  
He leans just a little closer, enough so that they’re breathing the same inch of air, their lips just brushing.He grins like a shark.‘I’m going to save them.’


End file.
